dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian class extensive guide/Theorycrafing
Remember that any functions and number here are NOT CONFIRMED nor 100% true, came only from testing and collecting data, and also are validated only by testing. But I'm sure, that mistakes made by my are not higher than 1%. Stances mana draining Every stance or maintained skill has its unique constants that are used for later mana drain equation. I suspect that every sustained skill have same equation with a minimum value, also different for every ability: f(second) = second^ManaCostIncreaseExponentialFactor * ManaCostIncreaseLinearFactor Where second '''being each new second of skill working. So when you will toggle Tornado Stance for example, first mana drain "tick" will count from second two, because first second was one between toggling skill on and first mana drain tick. Maybe some maintained skills have update intervals, so only every Xth tick amount of mana drained will change, but Barbarian's Stances don't, so every second mana drained will be different. Increasing stance stat '''won't lower mana draining of it. So now some numbers: And graph visualizing those functions: That being said you see that Tornado and Lightning have same equation and same minimal Mana Drained value, they drain much less mana than Turtle and Siphon stances. Battle Skills and Hawk Stance Unfortunately i couldn't test skills that well as stances, but i found some numbers that i believe are at least close to true. I don't know if Weapon Damage and Hero damage are variables in formula, but following the pattern of rest of classes i don't think they are. 'Hawk Stance' Closest formula i could get by testing it without weapons was damage multipier = 10* stat^0,15 but unfortunatelly when i tested it with some weapons it was not it. With this equation you can get good results only on clean character, when i tested it with Frost Blades it wasn't so far from true, but still - it shouldn't be used for calculations. 'Battle Leap and Battle Pound' Like Hawk Stance i coudn't get good formulas for those skills, i found equations accurate only for clean hero, so you shouldn't use them for serious calculations: Battle Leap damage multiplier = 3,21* stat^0,12 Battle Pound damage multiplier = 3,5* stat^0,12 ' Stances Breakdown Here you will find information on every stance, you should know by now how every stance affects player and how it's upgraded, but now i will show you some graphs on that. For basic information on Stances check previous part of this article in Stances and Skills overview section. 'Tornado Stance Also if you checked previous part of this guide you should know that increasing Tornado skill won't affect jump height, attack speed buff or attack damage penalty, but it affects Hero run speed and knockback bonus. Unfortunately i won't show you any graphs for stat progression here as i can't measure perfectly knockback length or run speed it increases. But because damage penalty and attack speed boost are static i decided to check on some weapons, how dps is affected by tornado. I've noticed a range between 20% and 33% of dps loss for different weapons and stats. There is so many weapons, speeds, dmg stats differences, ect that i won't tell you what weapons will loose least in tornado, instead i will show you 3 examples (tested those with fully upgraded Physical Damage on good weapons): Only thing that this table really shows is that you sholdn't be worried about choosing weapons based on dps lost during Tornado, because there are really small differences. 'Lightning Stance and Siphon Stance' I decided to join those two stances as both affect your health, by healing or damaging you. First i'd like to say, that adding points to Ligtning stance will extends it's stun duration, i can't measure this good enough to get any formula for it, but i can tell you that: *Stun starts at 2 seconds (no points in skill) *60 points Lightning have about 3,5 seconds stun *800 points Lightning have abount 3,8 second stun What more important it that increasing skill of Lightning will reduce damage done to you, and increasing Siphon skill will increase healing done (increasing Siphon stat won't change incoming damage penalty, it's always 300%). Lightning Stance damage per hit equation: f(STAT) = (STAT^-0,22)* 0,04 Siphon Stance healing per hit equation: f(STAT) = (STAT^0,04)* 0,025 With those stats i made graph showing stat progression for both, as well as healing/damage with both stance activated: As you can see Siphon Stance will start healing you by 2,5% of your max health at 0 skill points in it, and Lightning will be draining 4% of your max HP at 0 skill points. In my opinion in Lightning Stance case, soft skill cap is about 500, with this amount of points in this skill damage done to you will be ~1%, so 3% less than at 0 points And in Siphon Stance case i'd say that 100 is soft cap, when you are healed by 0,5% more than at 0 points, 3% of your max HP, next cap in my opinion would be also 500, when healing will be around 3,2%. You can also see yellow, then green line, that shows how both stances activated in same time (assuming both have same amount of skill points in them) will act. Before first 10 points you would be still taking damage, but after that healing will be higher. That of course is only for informational purposes, as Leveling both stances at same time is not best idea, as well as using them both in larget groups (remember that Siphon will increase incoming damage!). In Lightning's case it's simple in my opinion - get about 500 points in it if you want to use it, and it should be ok because more points in it will decrease it's damage by very small amounts. Ofcourse there is also Weapons speed and Hero Health that will be important here, but this stance is used only for short durations, so no numbers will prevent death if player isn't careful. When it comes to stun duration i'm almost sure, that 100 points in lightning will extend it to about 3 - 3,5 seconds, while having "cap" of 500 will result in ~3,6 - 3,7seconds stun. But there is more to say about Siphon Stance. What to level, when to level, Stance, or HP maybe? I prepared graph showing how much healing you will get depending on stat distribution: This one shows Stat distribution, starting from 100 points in both Hero Health and Siphon stance. *Blue line indicates how much healing you will have when you will split invested points by half, one half for Hero Health, second for Siphon *Yellow line shows healing done by Siphon when investing all points in this stat and leaving Hero health at 100 points. *finally Red line also represents healing done by Siphon, but this time with all points invested into Hero health while leaving Siphon at 100 skill points. There's not much to say here, there is no magic ratio here, points invested in health will always be better. Only thing that i personally recommend is putting 100 points in Siphon, and in later game, when Hero Health is on high levels - rising Siphon stance to it's second "cap", ~500. That is if you are planning on using this stance often. 'Turtle Stance' PRE-7.26 info: After collecting some data using Turtle Stance on various maps and difficulties i came to conclusion, that it always reduces incoming damage by about 80%. Stats in Turtle Stance unfortunately won't increase this damage reduction, increasing this stat will result only in speeding player movement a little. And again i can't measure Stat progression for Hero Speed to create formula for it. But most important is, that upgrading this stat won't increase damage reduction. Category:Barbarian Category:Barbarian Guides Category:Guides